Problem Solving
by DetectiveMiniCookies
Summary: Netero provides a solution to their problems.
1. Chapter 1

Edit Your First Chapter Here


	2. Mission

"Not again, Gon!" a very irritated voice shouted in the wide expense of nothingness. A young girl at the age of 17, but despite of her child-like appearance she was decades older than she looked.

"I'm sorry, Leorio." she sheepishly smiled cutely which did nothing to alleviate the ire of her uncle.

Leorio was the younger brother of her father, Ging. Whom had went missing years ago with reasons still unknown but it was believed that he went to the World of the Living, to become a Hunter.

Not just any Hunter, but a being who possess Nen.

Gon and the others like her, are guardians of Nen. They lived in a limitless dimension were time is suspended in which they overview individuals who are using Nen.

"It's already the 1067th times that you attempt to go there! Don't you learn anything from that brat?"

"B-But I just wanted to..." Gon looked down at her feet feeling sorry for worrying her uncle but her deep feelings on wanting to find the reason why her father left her in exchange of being a hunter.

Trying to convey her feelings into words, a pat in the head was all her uncle's answer. Kneeling to her level, " I know, brat. Netero-san knows just how many times you tried to escape. But don't you think that waiting for the right time to go there is  
the best decision? and you are making Mito worry."

At the mention of the name of her mother, her face downcast. It was times like this that he saw how much Gon is yearning for a father figure in her life. Since she was a child, she didn't have her biological parents with her, growing-up with Mito who  
was Leorio and Ging's cousin as her mother.

"Okay!" she said brightly as if the 1067th times of escaping was just a trivial matter in how she easily accepted Leorio's suggestion.

"Geez..." he sweatdropped. But seeing the cherubic smile back on her face brought a small smile from him.

"Let's go back now Leorio! Mito-san and grandma are surely waiting for us!" She said before grabbing his hand and flew back to their home.

Often, they are compared to angels, because of their majestic wings but that ends their comparison. Guardians are being who watches the balance of the world and Nen.

This dimension is ruled by Netero, and the 12 Zodiacs, Ging being one of them, but the latter was replaced by Leorio in his disappearance.

Leorio, a guardian who specialized in the emission type of Nen. He was commonly known as the "healer" for he serves as the doctor in the dimension, especially for Gon, whom was always finding ways in hurting herself. It was either small injuries and bumps  
in the head that she acquired in playing with older peers.

"Ne, Leorio! What do you think Mito-san cooked this dinner?" Seeing that bright and unadulterated pureness of Gon made him want to protect that purity.

But not if she always want to follow her father, like moth to a fire. She had this amazing personality that sucks you in like a black hole, sometimes you can't help but to accept her terms and whims.

She's selfish and unselfish at the same time.

"Leorio! Leorio! Leorio!"

Woking up from his stupor, he saw the cute pout in her face from having to get his attention, "Yes, brat?" diverting back his attention to his young charge.

"Well... Do you think Mito-san will be angry? I promise not to do it again! Except if it was order for me to do so." Leorio sighed, and answered her unspoken question, "She's just worried that you will leave her Gon."

But with unwavering resolution she said, "I love Mito-san, even if were miles apart I'll always thought of her, grandma and you Leorio! So you shouldn't think of me leaving any of you, even if I do leave," she gestured her hand towards her heart, "You  
guys are always right here." she said with much conviction and love within her amber eyes.

Blushing at the deep emotion his niece showed him made him want to lock her and protect her from all the evil in the world, afraid of tainting this pure being who had a heart of gold.

"You cheeky brat..." Covering his face to avoid letting her see the deep red blush painting his face.

But Gon saw it, and laugh heartily at his uncle's embarrassment. 

* * *

An old man was drinking his favorite tea, not a care in the world, until his secretary was about to burst out and ruin his moment of peace, he simply get a pen and the paperworks that he should be doing in front of him and started signing them. Afraid  
that if the aforementioned secretary knew that he was just lazing around, he would get an earful.

"Yes, Mr. Bean? What do this old man, can help you with?" The old man uttered without even looking up from his paperworks.

Mr. Bean, the secretary of Netero-sama, who was known as the ruler of this dimension. He was in-charge of maintaining the balance of Nen and the world.

He came in disheveled and looked like he aged 30 years from his actual age.

He was so stressed, that Netero who had been busy just lounging on his office doing nothing, took pity on his secretary.

"Netero-sama!" He shouted as he busted along the wide, spacious room were the chairman was situated.

"What's with the long face? Mr. Bean."

"We have a big problem. Netero-sama. Well we commonly don't do intervention, but it has been alarming the balance."

"What do you spoke of Bean?" Turning to business mode and his curiosity at its peak. It has been a hundred years since there was a case like this.

"Killua Zoldyck."

Now, Netero's curiosity was at its fineness.

"It has been a month since he joined the famous band of thieves, Genei Ryodan."

'Killua Zoldyck', a young prodigy in the art of assassination. Being the heir of the family business, he was trained as a Zoldyck should be.

Cold, calculating and skilled in the art. He was one of the best Nen users in the world. Almost immune to any poisons and his immunity to pain was admirable.

Netero can't help but to praise this young man who can easily defeat a Zodiac, no pun intended.

All of Zodiacs are quite powerful on their own as they have their both strengths and weakness that accompanies it.

But this Zoldyck...

Man of his stature doesn't give praises to anyone but only to those who deserves it. Even if he was the chairman of this dimension doesn't mean that he has the power to grant or bestow power to anyone. It takes raw determination and talent for it to accomplish,  
which he deeply applaud this young man.

"Netero-sama, it has been in my knowledge that you favored him, and I would like to let you know that its not too long now for him to be swallowed by darkness and be a killing machine."

"That surely be a was-" but before he could finish his sentence, the door opened suddenly and the voice of Leorio was heard, "That Gon! It was already her 1067th times and-," he suddenly stopped and noticed the stares he was receiving from the two occupants  
of the room.

"Mr. Leorio! We are having a deep conversati-," Bean was cut offed from berating Leorio in having disturbed their discussion from important matters when Netero suddenly stood up and his hands gesturing to have a bright idea.

"I got it! Ho ho ho~ Leorio! Perfect timing, you just helped us. Bean, call Gon directly to the office. I've got the answer to our problem without violating any laws." He said before laughing and continued drinking his tea, as if he and Bean did not have  
pressing discussion a minute ago.

"I have a bad idea about this." Bean and Leorio thought out loud, seeing the crazed geezer laugh quietly to himself. 

* * *

"You are going to the Human World."

It was the statement that Gon had been waiting for, all this years.

"Yatta! Did you hear that Leorio?! I'm going to the Human World. Thank you Netero-san." smiling brightly at her uncle and had continued chatting all her plans to Leorio, when Netero cut in, "Gon-kun, I'm sending you there, because I have a mission, just  
for you." Netero gestured for Bean and Leorio to leave the room.

"W-What? I won't leave this room. Netero-san, is it really that confidential for me to leave. I'm her legal guard-." He stopped when he saw the deep conviction in her eyes, seeing that determination, crumbled his decision.

"Okay. I won't butt in brat, but you'll tell me all later!" He said leaving no room for questions and simply followed Bean outside the door, when he felt nimble arms wrapped around his abdomen.

"Thank you, Leorio,"

"No problem, brat." Was all he said before completely leaving Gon and the chairman and alone.

"Now, Gon-kun. You are going to the Human World, for this special mission. I want you to be friends with Killua Zoldyck."

"Eh?"

Netero can't help but laugh at her reaction, "Ho ho ho~ It may not be what you expected, like fighting for the balance of earth and fighting aliens."

Gon blushed red, having caught in what she was thinking.

"Just befriend him. Make him feel that he is not alone, and maybe he can help you find your father."

"ReallyNetero-sama?" Flashing her amber eyes to the chairman made Netero think that it was the right decision to send Gon on the mission.

"Ho ho ho, ofcourse. Now be ready. It is not really a pretty easy. It is in your hands to not let his brother control him and use him for his own selfish doings. Especially with a powerful sister at his biddings. It is now up to you to change him. I'll  
be givingyou a year to complete this mission. Off you go, Gon-kun."

Gon just nodded and excitedly went out of the room. Netero can hear her chatters to Leorio who was no doubt, pissed. 

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!  
Reviews are cherished. Please tell me what you think? 


End file.
